


The Knife Goes Chop Chop Chop

by Lyra_Kero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Funny, I hope it's funny, I realized after writing this it's like that scene from Aliens, Klance is just... hinted at a little?, Knife Song, M/M, Maybe they're silently watching?, Oops?, Shiro Allura and Coran are somewhere, Short, Truth or Dare, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: “What is one really cool trick you can do?”-----The Paladins are playing Truth or Dare and Keith knows one pretty cool trick.(it involves a knife)





	The Knife Goes Chop Chop Chop

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an excuse for this. I just got the Knife Song stuck in my head and went "Keith would fucking do this".  
> Then all this happened.  
> Again, after writing this I remembered something like this happened in Aliens. I still am going to post this.
> 
> Where are Shiro, Allura and Coran?  
> Somewhere. I don't know. I'm not their keeper.
> 
>  
> 
> Title comes from the Knife Song

It was a boring game of truth or dare the paladins were playing. That was how it started out. (isn’t that how it always starts out?)

“Truth.” Keith said, bored as he leaned his head against the palm of his hand. Hunk gave out a thoughtful hum.  
“What is one really cool trick you can do?” the yellow paladin asked, smiling. Lance scoffed.  
“It’s Keith. He probably has like _a million_ cool things.” the Cuban boy said, gesturing to the dark haired boy.  
“Yes, but I said one. So if he does he has to pick.”

 

The red paladin sighed as he leaned his head back in thought, closing his eyes. “I can do a pretty cool knife trick.”  
“A knife trick? How perfectly emo.”  
“Lance, shut up.” Pidge said, throwing something Hunk called Space Popcorn at him before looking over to Keith. “What kind of knife trick?”  
“I guess I can show you.” Keith reached back, taking out his blade frowning with Lance poorly mimicked him. “Thank you, Lance, for volunteering to help me demonstrate.”  
“Wait what?”

 

There was a scuffle as Keith grabbed the blue paladin, pinning him down on his stomach while he sat on the tall boy’s back. “Get off me!”  
“Hold out your hand and spread your fingers.”  
“What?!” With a huff Keith grabbed Lance’s wrist and moved his hand out before laying his own hand over it. It seemed an unconscious instinct that Lance’s fingers spread under Keith’s, allowing their hands to lay flat together. “What are you doing?”  
“Trust me.”

 

Lance’s words soon fell back into a whimper as Keith moved his Marmora blade, stabbing the point just below their thumbs. His blue eyes were wide as Keith soon began to hum a quiet tune, setting a rhythm as the blade began to stab in between their fingers. Someone was screaming.  
Oh, that’s Lance.  
Lance was screaming and Keith was beginning to pick up the pace of the knife as it stabbed into the ground, his gaze never once leaving their hands in concentration.

 

It felt like hours but soon Keith slid his hand off of Lance’s and stood up. Lance was shaking as he raised his hand, turning it over to examine it from every angle as if expecting a finger to randomly fall off.

“See? You’re fine.” was all the pale boy said with a smile as he went back to his spot in the circle, putting his blade away. Pidge was cackling as she clutched her pillow.

 

The game resumed after that. Lance was not staring at Keith the rest of the night and _you can’t prove a thing Pidge so stop looking at me like that! ___


End file.
